Transient Thief
by xXRukuXx
Summary: There is a special stone that grants you any wish if could find it before the other participants gets their hands on it one wish would be granted just for you. If you do not it is game over for you and every other participants who could not get their hands on it. "I'm in the game." Tsukiyomi Ikuto said with a smirk on his face. (Amuto)


**Transient Thief**

xXRukuXx

**Chapter 1:** It's Only the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

Please be aware my other stories are currently being editing right now so it would take some time for me to update. I am also busy with school and sports so do not have too much high hopes of me updating fast I will try my best to update this story as fast as I can. Other than that I do hope you enjoy this new story just for you!

**Summary:**

There is a special stone that grants you any wish if could find it before the other participants gets their hands on it one wish would be granted just for you. If you do not it is game over for you and every other participants who could not get their hands on it. "I'm in the game." Tsukiyomi Ikuto said with a smirk on his face. Be aware there are hidden secrets out there and they are very gruesome.

* * *

_-+Transient Thief+-_

_The clock strikes one and starts to tick tock when it's time._

_"Welcome to our world…"_

_My eyes shot up wide open I groaned and slowly stood up while placing my right hand on my face. Is it just me that my hands are cold or it's this place? I looked around the place everything had very highly ranked furniture's with white pillars all around this gigantic room. Everything was color coördinated with white, gold, and silver. "Tsukiyomi, Ikuto I suppose that is your name if I am right isn't I?" Just by hearing that voice… the chills ran up on my spine. He released a small chuckle as I looked up at him._

_I let out a breath, "Who are you?" I asked that person… his face was well hidden due by the white silky cloak that he had._

_He let out a small chuckle, "Hmm… Is it really that important to know who I am?" _

_I gave him a quick glare, "Where am I?"_

_"Odlyn… As you can tell you are in a palace where it is for the chosen dead." He told me. I can feel him showing a smirk at me._

_"Dead people what do you mean by dead people?" I raised an eyebrow at him._

_"Oh, you don't remember do you? I did say dead people… Doesn't that give you a huge advantage?" He appeared right in front of me making me fall onto the cold ground. He placed his forehead onto mines while putting his two hands onto my face. I was in a sudden shock, "Do you wish to remember?"_

"Ikuto, what time is your violin concert again?" A blonde girl asked Ikuto while looking for an outfit.

The blue headed sent a small chuckle as a response.

"I don't get how that question was funny…" She complained.

"Sorry I really didn't mean it. Did you seriously forget what time my concert starts?" He stared at the blonde girl that was over thinking about what outfit to wear.

"I didn't forget it… I just need to make sure that I am right." She defended herself.

"Yeah sure… It starts at six at night." Ikuto got up and headed towards the brown smooth oak wooden door, "Don't hesitate on which outfit to wear, Utau. You look pretty in every one of them."

Utau looked at Ikuto and stuck a tongue out, "Thanks for the lie, brother."

"No problem!" He smiled and went out of her room. While going around the house waiting for the perfect time to go his awaiting concert he stopped and thought which masterpiece he should perform out to the crowd that was going to attend.

He looked at the closets mirror and smiled, "Ikuto, you are going to do fine." While fixing his bow and tuxedo he headed out and went straight towards the Grand Play Theater where the event is being held. The huge stage awaits him, as he stood there and looked at it with a nervous look. Just looking at all the red seats and balconies makes him more nervous seeing how much people he's going to perform in front of.

**...**

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto I suppose that is your name if I'm right." Ikuto turned around finding a young man that was dress very formally. Ikuto looked at him with a shocked face, "Is there anything wrong…? Must it be that I have something on my face?" His light brown hair was a perfect match with his misty purple eyes.

"Ah, no… I'm fine." Ikuto responded very weakly.

"Is that so?" The young man let out a chuckle, "You are very handsome for a man like you. Good luck on your concert Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Ikuto looked at him both of their purple eyes gazed into each other's eyes, "Thank you…"

"Ah, by the way sorry for the rude intentions… My name is Tsukasa Amakawa it's nice to meet you." He let out a slight smile and walked away leaving Ikuto dumbfounded for a second.

"Tsukasa Amakawa…." Somehow that name sounded so familiar Ikuto thought. He snapped back into the real world and started going towards the backstage.

**...**

"Everything is going according to our plan, Tsukasa."

A slight smirk was shown in front of whom can see, "That's good… Make sure to not fail me."

"Yes… master." The figure of shadows had disappeared leaving Tsukasa alone in the dark alley.

"Let the show begin." A slight chuckle came out from his mouth.

**...**

"Ikuto, in five minutes you are going to go out there to that beautiful stage and shine."

Ikuto looked at his manager and nodded, "Shine my butt…"

"That was a joke." His manager responded with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah that's nice to know manager." He glanced at him, as he picked up his violin and looked at it. He felt a hand on his right shoulder and took a quick glance at who's behind him.

"Do not be nervous… It's best to know even if you mess up just try to have fun out there." Ikuto let out a smile in order to thank his manager for those inspirational words.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for taking your time to come to this wonderful concert. I am sure you enjoyed our performers we had so far. We do have one last performer! This would soothe so well into you and it is indeed very calming, but yet would leave you astonish! Ladies… Gentlemen, I present you the one and only Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" _

"There's you show. You see people look relaxing and those who smile you know they love you." His manager gave a wink at him leaving Ikuto rolling his eyes at him. Letting out a single breath and took his time to make it to the real world. The lights shining on him as the crowd of people were dead silence hiding deep down in the darkness awaiting for entertainment. He stood in the middle of the stage looking at the dim room waiting for a right moment to show his talent, as he rest his violin on his shoulder while letting out a breath he positioned his violin bow on the violin and began the show.

**...**

There sitting on the luxury seat far on the right side of the balcony lies Tsukasa eyeing down Ikuto. "He plays so well doesn't he?"

"Ah, yes indeed… Not well as his father though." Tsukasa replied to the man next to him.

"I clearly remember his father. Oh how long has it been… It's too bad his father is not in this country anymore." The man let out a chuckle.

Tsukasa let out a smile, "Yes indeed it is too bad. It is also bad that Tsukiyomi Ikuto would be gone from this country too." Fingers rapidly tapping the arm rest. The man glanced at him with a curious look as Tsukasa saw his expression, "Ah never mind what I just said… I said something foolish."

"Well I understand what you are trying to say he would be promoted and go to other countries to perform as well… if he accepts the offers that were given to him."

He suddenly stopped tapping his fingers and rested his right elbow on the arm rest laying his side of his face on his fingers, "That's not what I meant but since people do have different point of view I'll let you go on that one."

The man laughed at his response, "You are a very hilarious, Tsukasa." He went along with the laughter by showing a smile, "I do not know what you are thinking but you are not going to do anything to hurt that young man."

A solid metal steel touching Tsukasa's head, "You know it's not nice to point a gun on someone's head. Just pulling the trigger may cause a horrifying disaster."

"Believe me I fear that you would make things worse than what I will do to you." The man responded.

"As expected from a man like you Nikaidou, Yuu whose makes smart a plan." Tsukasa smiled at him. Nikaidou stood up and faced him sending a glare at him.

"It is my job to protect Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"What troublesome this has begun rather troublesome…" Tsukasa muttered. He glanced at the side of Nikaidou seeing a slight flashing light and smiled, "I think you should re-do your plan, Nikaidou."

"I don't need to re-do my plan because everything is going the way I wanted it be." Nikaidou growled in response.

Tsukasa smirked at him, "Well everything is going according to my plan actually… why don't I share one of my little secrets before you shoot me down to death." Nikaidou stood there dead silent, "I'll take that as a yes. So my secret is once Ikuto is finally done with his show…" Tsukasa grabbed the person's arm behind him and flipped him around causing the man to struggle in between his arm.

"Let him go, Tsukasa!" Nikaidou shouted as he took out a gun and pointed at him, "I wouldn't care if pull this trigger at you."

Tsukasa just smiled and began pointing the gun at the man in his arms, "Then it will be a goodbye to the one and only Tsukiyomi, Ikuto."

**...**

_-+Transient Thief+-_

_End of Chapter 1: It's Only the Beginning_

**_..._**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well that is the end for chapter one! I hope you guys like it?! In a way if you do have any suggestions, advices, complaints, or whatever… go ahead and click that review button. I do apologize if it was short in your point of view… but I will try to make it longer on the next chapter now it is only the beginning, ahem.


End file.
